


Dirty Business

by Puns_and_Pickles



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Case fic (sort of?), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, but still here to fix your Heinwald and Curran needs, nothing too wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns_and_Pickles/pseuds/Puns_and_Pickles
Summary: Heinwald and Curran just wanted some peaceful sleep after weeks of working on a grueling case...but alas, things aren’t as simple as they should be.





	Dirty Business

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. Sex ahead. Also bad jokes.
> 
> Hope you’re prepared.

“Curran! _Watch out!_ ”

Curran didn’t know when the evening had taken a dramatic turn from an easy smuggling case to a downright sinister infiltration job that had lasted till the early morning. He and Heinwald had finally--after hours of stealthily taking down all the base’s operatives--managed to fight their way to the kingpin and put an end to the rather dark tale. Hostages were set free, reinforcements were called… but right as the heist had reached its conclusion, the main ringleader had managed to wrangle his way free from his bindings and douse Curran and Heinwald in some sort of strange powder, which--

...didn’t feel like it did anything. Like, at all.

“Was this the big club up your sleeve?”

“ _Ace. It’s ‘Ace’, you_ \--“

“ _Blast_!“ the leader screamed in anger, throwing the pouch on the floor and attempting an escape. “I was promised that this stuff would render anyone incapable of fighting back!” Curran laughed, slamming the blunt end of his axe against the criminal’s head. As he fell, the church guards summoned as backup stepped forward, taking his now unconscious body. They apologized profusely for their oversight at letting him get away in the first place.

“It seems another lowlife has been taken care of,” Heinwald quietly strode to the inquisitor’s side, surveying the damage that they had done to the underground bunker. “I shall take this dust with me to further examine its properties--if it has any at all.”

“The bastard was probably swindled into buying some junk… I hope it’s not itchy.” Curran sighed, watching Heinwald as he gathered the evidence into a small pouch. Finished, he lead him back outside to their carriage to start the long journey home.

It had been quite a few turbulent weeks. Chasing bad guys, finding clues, interrogating witnesses--the church had asked him to expedite the case as more and more young people had been taken from their homes and families grew scared for their children’s welfare. It had been grueling at _best_. Days without sleep, splitting up to cover more ground (much to Heinwalds dismay for actually having to do legwork himself), and not being able to enjoy his partner’s company at all during the trying time.

“Hein…”

“Yes?”

“Let me sleep in your bed tonight. I just--well… kinda missed you.” Curran blushed as he rubbed his neck. And he meant sleep. Pure and unbothered rest that would rejuvenate his bones as his heart finally had a chance to reassure itself that they were together again. Case closed. No one killed. The end.

“I suppose that arrangement can be made. It has been quite some time since I have had the luxury of sleep, and having someone around to keep the blankets warm sounds quite appealing.”

Curran snorted, knowing fully well that this was Hein’s extent of offering feelings and emotions. He could tell from the way the other relaxed around him that he enjoyed it too. How he’d get a few extra hours of sleep and even needed to be woken up sometimes if their precious _activities_ had rendered the mage exhausted.

“Glad to be of service.”

  

* * *

  

But that hadn’t been the end of the story.

It wasn’t two hours into their journey home that Curran began feeling hot under his collar. A strange sweat creeping over him--almost akin to a fever. He pressed on and ignored it, but the pressure in his chest increased as the hours passed by. It wasn't long after the first symptoms that he ushered the horse to go faster and hopefully get them home before something really bad could come of this.

  

* * *

 

“ _Home_! At last!” Curran and Heinwald closed the doors with haste, the empty hallways echoing the loud slam as the inquisitor rested his feverish body against the cool wood. He was burning up, sweat dripping down his face as his mind grew foggy. Curran knew _something_ was up. His muscles were brimming with energy and he felt a sudden desire to...

To….

“Heinwald, we have a problem.”

“Precisely my sentiment. _However_ \--“ Heinwald retrieved the pouch of dust that he had collected, inspecting its contents before stomping off to his laboratory.

Curran wanted to protest. He itched to pull his partner back and tell him that they should find a more _feets-on_ approach to take care of these sudden urges.

But he knew better. _Whatever_ that dust had been- it could be lethal, and there was no faster way to get answers about their imminent future than to leave a frustrated genius to his devices. Even Curran knew that.

“ _Shit_ -“

Long minutes passed. Maybe 20? A half hour? Somewhere along the way he had slid down to the floor, now running his shaking fingers through his damp blonde hair as his breathing became uneasy. The heat boiling within Curran became too hot to bare alone, and vivid images started playing out before him- of mismatched skin, suppressed yet eager moans… maybe even the chance to part lightly quivering thighs that belonged to one particular mage-

“ _Focus, Curran_!” Curran growled, slapping his cheeks and trying to suppress his fantasies. He was a man of the cloth, and quite frankly had more control over his body than whatever this...this _stuff_ was making him out to be. There was no way that an inquisitor of his cut would be found like this- desperate and wanting on the floor of a lord’s entrance with his mind and body ablaze- especially when said lord was working hard on finding a solution to their problem...

“...Working _hard_ , huh?... _Shit_!” Curran groaned as the same images flooded his mind again, giving him resolve to get up from the cold ground. He’d better go help Heinwald with this- find out what’s causing these urges and what they could do to stop this madness.

 

* * *

 

“Please tell me that you have an idea by now, Hein.” Curran almost growled. “Anything? Are we going to die from this or is it just--“

“No. If you’d be so kind to shut up now, I almost have the full results. Concentration is hard enough as it is!” Heinwald barked back, and Curran decided that he’d just have to suffer this out. He sat down, groaning at the uncomfortable nature of his pants as _something_ made waiting infinitely harder.

‘ _How long have I been like this? We’ve been traveling for almost five hours by now.’_ Curran mused, hand carefully rubbing himself a little through his thick pants as he watched his partner-- _lover_ \-- work.

It was torture.

Unlike Curran, Heinwald had decided that clothes were meant to be shed, forgoing his usual jacket and robe in favor of his now unbuttoned white shirt, and those pants stretching over the subtle curve of his ass were a sight to behold. It made the waiting even more painful, as his eyes hungrily followed his partner’s narrow hips as they swayed from side to side.

“I’ve got it!”

“Oh, thank Illia!”

“Probably the wrong time to address your religious deity, but yes. This, here--” Heinwald turned, and Curran felt himself audibly gulp as his already foggy attention drifted from the mysterious powder to Heinwald’s exposed chest and visible pink nipples. “--is a powder meant for the illegal sex trafficking business.”

“Say what?”

“A substance meant to subdue a target’s will and render them defenseless. It triggers a strong sexual desire and makes any human bend to pleasure for release. This is an old batch, I’d suppose, created some years back… it appears to have lessened in potency over time, which would explain the delay in its effect. ” Heinwald coughed, a light blush dancing across his cheeks that Curran was itching to trace with his lips.

“Is the old dust poisonous?”

“No, I don’t believe there are any other ill side effects. We should be in the end phase of its potency and within an hour or two it should have spent its active ingredients.”

“That sounds good enough for me,” Curran began to hastily unbutton his shirt, itching to get out of his now damp clothes. “Let’s release some of this pressure.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Heinwald followed suit, casually brushing off his shirt and working on his pants and undergarments until he was finally nude.

“Here?” Curran mused.

“I don’t believe that I-- that _we_ have the patience to go upstairs to our chambers,” Heinwald looked around his laboratory. “I don’t really mind anywhere as long as we don’t disturb my tomes and grimoires, just- _don’t make a mess of my sanctum._ ”

“I won’t. You on the other hand…”

“Less chatter-- do come here now!” Curran complied and closed the distance between them, hands immediately seizing the smaller man and pressing him against his own heated skin, letting out a pent up moan. They were sweaty and still quite the mess from the stakeout, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest.

_They’d be getting a lot dirtier soon anyway._

“I--I'm going to be picking you up now.” Curran’s slurred as he kissed his way down to the tips of Heinwald’s patched up neck, lips tracing the stitching as he hoisted his partner up by the thighs and against his chest, effectively carrying him to the door.

“ _C-Curran--_ I thought we agreed the bedroom was too far--“

“Yeah, yeah, but if I gotta keep the books clean then the door is my only option, _genius_ ,” Curran mumbled against his partner’s collarbone, finally moving to trap his lover between the cool wood and his own burning skin, taking his chance to lick and bite Heinwald’s delightfully perky nipple. “Your chairs have books on ‘em, your tables have books on ‘em, I’m pretty sure even on the floor we’d still--“

“Yes, yes, I appreciate the thoughtfulness. Please resume your ministrations at once.”

Curran snickered, hands sliding up Heinwald’s thighs a little to grasp at his ass as Curran dipped back in for a second round of worship. He found purchase in Heinwald’s tender mismatched neck and latched onto it with teeth and tongue, staking his claim for--well, no one to see but himself, sadly.

“I’ve wanted to do this for the last few hours,” He kissed the mark, tongue tracing his skin back up as he played with the stitching right under Heinwald’s chin. “In the carriage, against a tree-“

“Oh pray-- believe me when I say-- _ah_!” Heinwald moaned from how delicately Curran brushed his lips against his faded skin, feeling himself shiver all the way down to his toes. “I would have let you had it not been the chance of our demise.”

“You know, Hein, funny powder or not, I can't say I’m minding this too much. It’s been weeks since we’ve had a proper shag.”

“You’re so pious and devout, yet so vulgar.”

“Only when I have you right against me…” Curran leaned close to his lover’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and groaning. He felt his _very-much-too-confined_ dick rub mercilessly against Heinwalds erection, hips almost grinding in tantrum as they both let their bodies move on their own. “...though I think now isn’t the time for sweet somethings, huh?.”

“ _Nothings_ \--“ Heinwald muttered playfully under his breath, moan following his jab as he pushed Curran back a little. “I’m not interested in this being over with your pants still on, and your buckle is going to tear my skin to shreds. Take them off!”

“Yes, _my lord._ ” Curran teased, dutifully pulling his lover’s legs around his waist. Thighs came wrapping around him, keeping the mage up as Curran got to work, pushing down his uncomfortable pants and undergarments with ease. “Wouldn’t want to drop you now, would we?”

“You better make sure you don’t, _Inquisitor_.” Heinwald spat back.

Curran sighed when he slid his lover back down again, thankful that he possessed brute strength and that Heinwald was little more than a bag of rice when compared to himself. It gave Curran more excuses to carry the disgruntled mage everywhere, as well as coming in handy at the right moments. Like this one.

“Is this better?” Curran asked in earnest, little exchange forgotten as he oh-so gently rolled his bare member against his lover’s, afraid to push too far or too quickly under the influence of the powder.

“Much, ah--” Heinwald sighed, hips rolling back against his own in appreciation. “Much better.”

“You feel like heaven against me, Hein.” Curran muttered mindlessly, nose burying itself in the crook of his lover’s neck as he ran his tongue along the new mark there. The atmosphere had changed, a heavy need making itself known in his soul as he slowly lowered Heinwald’s legs back to the ground- much to the others surprise.

“Stay still, I’m going to get this started now,” Curran whispered as he got on his knees, eyes level with his lover’s swollen member- but that was only part of the ride. The inquisitor latched onto subtle skin along Heinwald’s faded leg, biting gently as a curious hand trailed up the back of the mage’s thighs. “ I’m gonna need lube…”

Heinwald’s fingers snapped, and Curran watched as the mage’s robe floated over effortlessly toward its master. Little time was wasted grabbing a clear vile from a pocket deep within, and Curran let out a whistle in amazement as the robe was hastily sent back where it came from.

“Not a bad trick you’ve got there!”

“Enough with the talking. _Proceed_.” Heinwald almost sounded desperate. Eyes filled with a dangerous hunger that Curran understood all too well. He didn’t comment further. He doused his fingers in the clear liquid, diligently coating his fingers with the slick substance.

Curran gently kissed the heated skin of Heinwald’s thigh as he found his entrance, feeling the muscle quiver against him. He didn’t waste time, pushing in with ease as Heinwald groaned from the intrusion.

“You feel so hot and wet inside,” Curran mused, finger pushing in further and retreating to get a rhythm started.

“ _Curran_ \-- as simple as I can state this-- please hurry up… I-- _ahhh_!” Heinwald moaned, breath hitching as a second finger entered him, followed by a third. This wasn’t their first time having sex, and with the way both their bodies were begging for release this wouldn’t be the longest time either.

“You’re relaxing awfully quick.”

“I-I really…”

“Shhh, I understand,” It was a miracle to see the great magical detective at such a loss of words, but Curran understood that with the chemicals in their system this wasn’t exactly meant to be a drawn out love making session. Heinwald wanted him. Now. So he did the only logical thing he knew to do and slicked himself up as best he could with his free hand while he scissored his lover a little more before retreating.

With shaky legs he stood up, hard-on now standing prominently in view as he gave Heinwald a deep lazy kiss before lifting his impatient lover against the door once more.

“Speak now or _never_ hold your silence.” Curran mused, peppering kisses all over his lover’s chin and cheek as he slid into place, throbbing dick rubbing against the mage’s entrance in anticipation.

“ _Did you just_ \-- Curran! Get in me, now!” Heinwald growled, burying his fingers into the inquisitors short hair and pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

Curran complied, groaning in ecstasy as he pushed against Heinwald and entered with ease. It was heaven. A firm hit wetness surrounding him as he buried himself all the way to the hilt.

It was intense. A damp fog taking over his mind as Curran’s hips almost started thrusting on their own. He wanted to go wild, to seek the burning pleasure that was building up deep within his groin, but some far gone sense and reasoning told him to hold out until Heinwald gave him the okay.

“Hein, you… you good there?” Curran whispered, his voice strained from maintaining control as he heard the mage take a few more deep breaths.

“I...” Heinwald whispered. It was odd seeing him in such a vulnerable light, but with the way he was twitching and tightening around Curran there was no doubt he was at least feeling good.

“...I think you’re good to move now…”

Curran didn’t have to be told twice. He started with a deep yet gentle set of thrusts, moving his body to meet his lover against the hard surface of the door, pushing him up with every movement of the hips.

“ _Wow_. Hein-- I can’t-- I can’t tell you howhpfbsh--“ Curran was shut up when an eager set of lips crashed upon his own, legs tightening around his hips and pulling him harder against his lover.

Hot lips against lips. A tongue in his mouth that tasted of candy and magic. _Goddess_ , Curran was still so in love. He was a fool for ever living without this bliss. One that now revelled in his blessings as he kissed Heinwald back with all he had to offer and more. Curran chased the feeling, losing his composure as Heinwald pressed him forward in an increasingly stronger rhythm.

‘ _Okay. So that’s what he wants…’_

Curran increased his pace too. Lips leaving his lover’s in favor or biting and licking their way down his mismatched neck. He could hear Heinwald better this way--feel the hitch in his breath when he pushed in fully, and hear his quiet façade began to waver. It was glorious. Hot fire pulsing through his veins and throbbing dick as he started fucking his lover in earnest. Smile dancing on Curran’s lips as Heinwald touched himself to his rhythm.

“ _H-harder_ …”

“Gladly.” There was little Curran wouldn’t do for Heinwald at this point. Deep guttural groans escaping the inquisitor as his hands firms grasped Heinwald by the ass and pushed him down with every thrust. Seeking to get deeper and deeper with every jolt of the hip. He felt himself starting to lose it, body moving on its own as he sought pleasure with every fiber of his being-- giving it as hard as he could to his lover.

“Curran-- _I’m_ \--” the grip on Curran’s hair tightened, and a breathless string of moans poured from Heinwald’s lips as Curran tried to mercilessly push in faster. In the back of his mind he knew that he was close too.

With the last semblance of clarity he pulled Heinwald’s hips from the door, angling his own pelvis in such a way that he knew his lover craved. He revelled in the way his name echoed against the walls, how every time he hit his lover’s sweet spot the searing heat around him would spasm--dull fingers would claw at his skin and push him closer-- _so close that--_

“Curran, _I lo_ -AHH! “ Heinwald’s words were lost to the void as he came hard all over their chests. It was too much--too hot, too tight--and Curran could help but follow a few seconds after, unable to hold back the deep grunts as he climaxed deep within his lover.

“Hein--I lo--... I!” Curran whispered breathlessly. He felt winded, knocked out, and when he came back to himself he noticed that the two of them had slid down to the floor together, bodies still intertwined.

Comfortable moments passed, spent bodies wrapped up against each other with no hurry to move or rush.

“Wow…” Gentle fingers traced up and down the mage’s flushed skin, playing with the grooves and stitching as Curran hummed in content. “That was something, huh?”

“I agree that… was quite intense.” Heinwald’s voice sounded beyond exhausted, reminding Curran of the hell of a day they had been through.

“We should sleep now, Hein, it’s been a long day. Let me get us both upstairs--“

“Wait.” Heinwald leaned his head back in contemplation. Incomprehensible words spilling from his lips as Curran waited in anticipation. “What was it again…the spell...”

“I mean- by all means, if you’d rather sleep here than the bed I’ll humor you-“

“One second, hold still you oaf- _Prestidigitation_.” A faint magical aura danced across their bodies, and the last few traces of sweat and stickiness vanished without a trace.

“How did you do that?!!” Curran rubbed his skin in disbelief, feeling nothing but clean skin under his touch.

“There is no way in all of the abyss that I’d let us sully the sheets of my bed with the mess me made. Not to mention the remnants of our battle earlier….” Curran took it as a cue to pull out, feeling pride well up in his chest at the low groan he stole from a now overly sensitive and disgruntled lover.

“I suppose… but you could always just have me do the laundry like you always do…”

“That’s not the point. As much as I love watching you work, you are not my maid, Curran. However, if you wish, I’ll happily put you to use tomorrow if you’d rather--“

“ _Okay_! I think it’s time we get upstairs and under the sheets. _Hold on tight_!” Curran picked up Heinwald one last time and carefully maneuvered them to the master suite, immensely glad that Heinwald didn’t keep any living staff that would walk into their lord and his lover marching stark naked through the halls. Once arrived, it was a quick unspoken end to their day, and Curran gently placed his now tired and sated lover against the sheets and nested himself beside him.

“Thank you.” Curran whispered, placing a kiss against his lover’s temple just before the other had completely dozed off.

“Thank you? Whatever for?” Heinwald brushed his long fingers gently through golden strands, revelling in the feel of soft lips against his skin.

“Everything...and nothing I guess. The church asked me for that horrible case- and you just helped without question.” They had been partners for years, but Curran still felt like Heinwald was a blessing that he should be thankful for. A gift Illia had sent the world and something that should never be taken for granted.

“Of course I did. Leaving you to your own devices with a case of that magnitude would have been all but a nightmare waiting to happen. _Truly_ , there was no other choice.”

Curran smiled eyes heavy as sleep weighed in on them. The perils of a long and exhausting day finally coming to a closure.

“I love you too, Hein.”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a homage to Curran, who finally came home to his husband last week! I had a few WIP and decided to finish one to celebrate. Hope you enjoy reading. 
> 
> Shoutout to bumblepuppy on Tumblr for beta-ing my mess. Without them this would probably have been left to my terrible humor and even worse grammar, and I really appreciate the help! You rock bro!
> 
> If you liked it, maybe lemme know in the comments? I may post more if people are actually reading these. 
> 
> Thanks! ❤️


End file.
